The Archer and her Princess
by TalkingToMyself
Summary: Okay... my first story here! Yaay! Merida falls in love with a girl named Aderyn, the only daughter of Lord Macintosh. Wanna know what will happen? Read. Merida/OC. Rated M for later chapters. Hope you'll enjoy... I'm not good at these summarys...
1. Chapter 1

"Aderyn!"

"Are you still sleeping?!"

"Wake up, lass!"

"We're goin' to be late!"

But a sleepy groan was all Aderyn could accomplish at the moment.

"Where are we goin'", she managed to say after some major effort, before opening her eyes and looking up at her obviously stressed out mother.

"The Gathering! Don't you remember?" Her mother almost tore the curtains from the window, before running off to get her daughter's clothes.

The Gathering! How could she have forgotten? Aderyn sighed and got out of her bed. She didn't even want to go! All she would get to do was stand there and look pretty, while her brother showed his muscles off for the princess!

A couple of minutes later her mother returned with the dress she wanted Aderyn to wear. Aderyn looked at the silky, pink damnation.

"I'm not goin' to wear that thing", she looked up at her mother with stubbornness in her eyes, but as usual, her mother always got what she wanted. She was now standing there, in that horrible dress and a corset, so tight she barely could breathe, or move for that matter.

"You look so beautiful", her mother said and smiled.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Aderyn pointed at her head, at the white piece of fabric that was covering her short, raven black hair and neck.

"Yes."

"And this?" She looked down at the dress.

"Yes! Let's go, Aderyn, your father and brothers are already waiting for us!"

"Oh, look who decided to show up! All pink and pretty!"

Aderyn glared at her brother and would probably have punched him in the face, if not their father had gotten between them.

"We don't have time for this now!" he said and pushed the two teenagers aboard the ship. "We have to go!"

XxXxXxX

"Merida, you know the rules, no weapons on the table", queen Elinor said to her daughter.

"But, mum! It's just my bow", she replied, but removed it after a moment before sitting down and poking her breakfast with her fork, while watching the triplets playing with their food.

"Fergus," Elinor started. "You know what day it is today, yes?"

Merida's father looked up from his plate.

"No, what day is it, love?" he asked with sort of a confused face.

"The clans will be arriving today, dear."

"Oh… I knew that!"

"What is it they want this time?" Merida sighed, without looking up from her food.

"Just to visit us", her mother replied with a slight smile on her lips.

After being tortured by her mother for at least an hour, Merida was now standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a light blue dress, corset and that king of white fabric on her head. ((I don't know what the hell it's called, OK?)) Her mother looked upon her daughter with a proud smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"I can't breathe..!" she gasped and looked back at her mother.

"Give us a turn."

"I can't move."

"Stop whining, lass, just… remember to smile and you'll be fine."

Merida sat down, carelessly, on the chair beside her father's throne, but when her mother gave her the evil eye, she straightened her back. She sighed and poked out a curl of red hair from where the white head clothing, where it met her forehead. She took a deep breath and looked at her father, before the doors to the throne room opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The clans, Dingwall, MacGuffin and Macintosh marched in to the throne room, to the sound of loud sack pipe music. Aderyn was trying for her life to keep up with her brother, whom she was walking beside, but it was hard in that pink horror she was wearing… and the fact that he kept pushing her didn't help that much.

"Stop it, you big jerk..!" she whispered and glared at him.

"Not a chance", he grinned and pushed her a bit harder.

"Just stop it already!"

"My king, my lady queen, may I present to you…" They both got interrupted by the voice of their father, Lord Macintosh. "My lovely wife Tamia, whom has brought me three strong and brave sons…"

Aderyn's brother pushed her aside extra hard and took a proud step forward, placing himself beside his father and younger brothers.

"… And one beautiful daughter!" Lord Macintosh continued, as his wife pushed Aderyn forward. She was feeling quite uncomfortable, staring down at the floor.

"Though she is more like a boy, really." The voice came from her brother.

"Shut it, will ya!" she snarled and stepped on his foot. He tried to keep his poker face on, though it hurt.

"Aderyn!" her mother gasped and stared at the girl.

"How does it feel to always be mistaken for a boy?" her brother grinned and pushed her again. He absolutely loved making fun of her in public.

"**You **have got more experience when it comes to that, SIS!" she yelled, but their mother interrupted them.

"Why can't you two behave just once?" She dragged Aderyn away from her brother, before something even more embarrassing would happen.

Aderyn was not pleased. Not one bit. Though she totally forgot about her anger when her gaze left the floor… and fell upon the princess. She had always believed that she understood the meaning of 'beauty', but now she realized that she never had, not really. She could not take her eyes of her.

XxXxXxX

Merida had been having a hard time not laughing when the Macintosh twins got into their fight, but when she locked gaze with the female one… something happened. She bit her lip and looked down at her own hands, for a while, before looking up again. She seemed to be in the same kind tight curse as herself, but that was not what caught her attention. It was the girl's green eyes… and her smile. Merida totally forgot about everything else that was going on around her.

When that was over Merida decided to go out and check on Angus, her horse.

"How ya doing, Angus?" she said with a smile. "Fine, eh? You hungry? Of course you are. Ye're always hungry!"

"He is a beautiful horse."

Merida flinched and turned around, only to be met by the same bright green eyes from before.

"Hello", the girl said and smiled. Merida smiled back at her, trying to hide her surprise.

"Hello, to you too." She realized how stupid that sounded and turned to Angus again instead.

"Ehm…" he girl in the pink dress started again. "Does… he have a name?"

"He's Angus", she replied quickly, almost too fast.

"Is he yours?"

"Yep…"

"Can I touch him?"

Merida turned to look at her again, almost as if to see if she was serious or something. She could not come up with anything intelligent to say.

"Y-yeah", she finally answered. "Sure."

She studied her as she ran her fingers through the horse's mane.

"Do… you wanna help me groom him?" Merida found herself ask, before she could stop herself. She was almost surprised when she girl nodded and said: "I'd love to."

So they groomed one side of the horse each, quietly, none of them figuring out something to say.

"I'm Merida, by the way…" she suddenly said, unable to stand the silence anymore.

"My name is Aderyn", the young lady Macentosh answered from the other side of Angus. "It's nice to meet you, Merida…"

Merida smiled to herself.

"It's nice to meet you too… Aderyn."

**NOTE: So here's chapter 2. I don't like writing too long… because I'm lazy! And it was like 2am when I wrote this, so it might be a little bit… off… And I don't know anything about horses for that matter… Anyways. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

By breakfast the next day Aderyn saw Merida's red, curly hair for the first time. It was beautiful. So wild and everywhere. She shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts again.

"Did you sleep well?" Merida asked her with a smile on her lips.

"Quite good, actually. How about you? How did you sleep?" Aderyn replied and smiled back at the redhead across the table.

"Good… good." Merida looked down on her plate again. "I had such good dreams…"

Aderyn studied the princess for a while.

"What did you dream?" she asked and tilted her head slightly to the left. For some unknown reason the princess started to blush, but Aderyn decided to ignore it, better not pry.

"Just shut up already!" After breakfast Aderyn had gotten into a fight with her brother… as pretty usual, and they ended up getting violent. Punching, kicking, biting and pulling hair (Though that was mostly Aderyn pulling her brothers locks, because it was a bit harder for him getting a grip of her shorter).

"Stop it!" a voice said, interrupting their fighting.

"Princes-..?" young lord Macintosh looked up, lost his guard, but won Aderyn's foot to the face. Merida started to laugh and the raven haired girl looked at the redhead with a proud smirk.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Angus for a ride", the Princess said and helped Aderyn up from her place on the ground. "You wanna come?"

"Sure!"

XxXxXxX

Merida had always enjoyed a ride through the forest with Angus, but somehow this was different. The wind in her hair and the smell of trees were still the same, but having somebody's arms wrapped around her waist and the heat of another pressed against her back… it was new. And somehow… she liked it.

"I didn't really get why your brother said you were more like a boy…" Merida suddenly said as they sat by the river, with the sun in their eyes.

"It's pretty simple… It's my hair." Aderyn ran her fingers through her dark mess.

"What about it?"

"It's short… I seriously thought my mother were gonna kill me yesterday" she laughed and laid down in the grass, Merida followed her lead.

"I know the feeling."

Then they remained quiet for a while, just lying there, looking at the clouds. Merida was surprised they both had so much in common. Both non-lady like archers with mothers wanting them to change.

"**I** like your hair, Aderyn." She laughed at the girl's reaction to that. She looked so confused, but somehow happy about the compliment.

"Thanks, Merida… I like yours too."

XxXxXxX

Aderyn was not comfortable with the awkward silence that followed, so she stood up and took of her shoes before stepping into the river.

"Aderyn? What's wrong?" Merida sat up in the grass and gazed up at the other.

"'Wrong'? Nuth'ns wrong…" She replied, before bending down to the water and splashing some at her… friend? Could she call her that? Was the princess her friend now? Anyway, she uttered sort of a screaming giggle before removing her own shoes and jumping into the water as well. They started splashing and kicking water at each other, laughing and giggling like crazy, and didn't stop until they both were soaked to the bone.

"Should we get back to the castle?"

"Aye, let's go."

**NOTE: I wrote this when I was on the bus… sitting beside an old lady who kept talking to me about her life… and she wouldn't shut up! And I was too polite to tell her to! **

**Lady on the bus: "Back in my days America wasn't even on the map." **

**Me:**

**Lady: "And now my grandson decided to go to Australia! That wasn't on the map when I was young either! **

**Me: *sigh***


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, wait!"

Merida turned around to look at the girl in the red dress who came running, more like skipping, down the stairs. Aderyn smiled as she reached the redhead.

"Did ye sleep well?" Merida asked and met her gaze. She was a bit taller than herself… she noticed that now… but just an inch or so.

"Alright I guess…" Aderyn replied and shrugged. "You?"

"Same here. You're… leavin' today… aren't you?"

"Aye… I'm afraid so…"

Merida couldn't even believe it had already been three days. Though it had been three great ones. Aderyn was the best friend she had ever had.

XxXxXxX

Aderyn sighed and looked into Merida's blue eyes. Such beauty.

"Cheer up, will yah?" she laughed, sort of a sad laugh… but still enough to make the other smile. "It's not like I gonna leave and never come back. We'll see each other again, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"C'mon," Aderyn said and placed a hand on Merida's shoulder. "Let's go outside."

**NOTE: Really short chapter… like 150 words or somethin'. But I actually don't know what to write… but suggestions and questions can be left here: **

** art/All-Tangled-Up-In-You-358342138**


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Aderyn said, trying to start a conversation. "What shall we do the rest of this miserable day, then?"

It was indeed miserable. Cloudy and rainy.

"I don't know…" Merida answered and turned to look at the other. "Got any suggestions?"

"No, not really…"

They remained silent for almost five minutes before one of them spoke again.

XxXxXxX

Merida moved her gaze to her feet, pretty much unable to look at Aderyn in this uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want to go outside anyway?" she asked and turned to the raven haired beauty.

"But it's raining…"

"I know, but… that doesn't have to stop us…"

Merida grinned, and so did Aderyn.

"Come on!" Aderyn laughed as Merida threw another hand full of mud at her. "Is that all you've got?"

The redhead laughed as an answer and threw some more. So that was what they could figure out to do that boring, rainy day.

Mud, mixed up with straw was not easy to remove from hair, Merida noticed that later when they got inside again. Even when Aderyn helped her it was a nightmare to get it all out of Merida's red curls.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all." Aderyn smiled as she washed her friend's hair in warm water.

"Shut up!" Merida giggled, before sighing. "I wish I had your hair."

"Why?"

"Much easier to wash this out of…" She picked out some straw from her hair.

XxXxXxX

"Hold still!" Aderyn grinned. "I'm almost done."

"I sure hope so", Merida yawned. "I'm getting tierd."

"Really? I'm so boring, am I?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all!"

"Ye sure 'bout that?"

"Aye!"

"Good."

Aderyn moved Merida's hair to the side and caressed the soft skin of her neck lightly, unknowingly sending pleasurable chills down her spine. Aderyn cleared her throat and removed her hand.

"Done."

"Aderyn wait!"

She didn't even have the time to turn around entirely before she was pulled into a hug.

"Merida..?"

"Please, come back soon, okay?"

Aderyn was a bit stunned, but after a moment of processing she finally returned the hug.

"Don't worry… I will."

It almost hurt to watching Merida disappear out of sight. Now all she could see was the sea. Aderyn longed to get back there. Back to her best frind….Back to the curly redhead she had fallen in love with.

"Why are you so sad, then, lass?" her father asked her ad he placed himself by her side.

"Nothing, father…" she answered, without looking at him.

XxXxXxX

Merida sighed and gazed out at the ocean between them. Between her and Aderyn.

"Seem like you got yerself a new friend, eh?" Her dad put a large hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Aye.." Merida replied with a slight smile on her lips.

"What was her name again?"

"Aderyn… Her name is Aderyn."

"Pretty name, just like yers."

Merida smiled more.

"Dad, when do you think they'll come next time?"

"Don't know that, lassie… we'll just have to wait and see."

**NOTE: I've had some complains about my short chapters… so I'm gonna try to write some longer ones. Starting now. I was writing this while role-playing with my best friend, playing the Sims 3, listening to music and watching a movie… yeah…**


	6. Chapter 6

Aderyn had been looking forward to the next time they would return. Longing for the next time she would see her Merida. What was days felt like lifetimes and the weeks felt like eternity and her desire for the redheaded beauty grew for each passing moment, but at last that day came.

"So, we're going back again, huh?" her brother asked her before they got on the boat.

"Aye", Aderyn replied and nodded.

"You exited to meet the princess again?"

"Yup…"

"She does know you're not actually a boy right?"

By that, his face, once again, made contact with her fist and he fell backwards with a scream.

"What happened, children?" their mother asked as she came running.

"He insulted me and I punched him", Aderyn answered and grinned.

"That's my girl!" The voice came from lord Macintosh who chuckled and ruffled his daughter's short hair.

"You shouldn't encourage her like that, dear," his wife said, before turning to the girl. "Now, apologize to your brother."

Aderyn sighed and turned to her brother.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the face." It didn't sound like she meant it at all.

"I think you gave me a black-eye", he groaned and glared up at her from his place on the ground, before standing up again.

"Ye want another one to go with it?" she mocked, but was interrupted by her father, who started to push her aboard the ship.

"Now, just try to behave, Aderyn."

"I will if he does…" she mumbled to her mother when they got off the ship again after something that seemed like hours.

"Aderyn."

"Fine, mum."

XxXxXxX

Merida had been exited all morning by the new they would be coming again. Three weeks was way too long to be parted from her best friend. She had actually been waiting by the docks since breakfast for Aderyn to arrive.

"Aderyn!" she said loudly with a smile, when she saw the raven-haired girl get off the ship.

"Merida!" the other replied and came running towards her, before pulling the redhead into a hug. "I missed you."

"And I you."

Aderyn pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Has anything interesting been happening since I left?" she asked as they started to walk up to the castle, side by side.

"No, not really", Merida replied and turned her face to look at Aderyn. "Everything's been kind of boring, actually."

When they reached the village both of their gazes fell on Angus, standing on his usual spot and the same thought grew in both of their minds. Merida looked at Aderyn and Aderyn looked back, before giggling: "I'll race ye."

They stayed out in the woods the rest of that day, didn't even return when the night fell. They just lied there in the grass, gazing up into the stars.

XxXxXxX

"I've never really gotten other peoples constellations…" Aderyn said and sighed deeply. "I can't see them."

Merida looked at her.

"You can't see them?"

"No… I make my own."

Silence followed, for almost an entire minute.

"Show me", Merida said and smiled at the other.

"What?"

"Show me your stars."

Aderyn was surprised by the request, but nodded and started to point out some. When she came to the one she called: 'the Dancing Lion', Merida leaned in on her, probably just to see where she was pointing, but the warmth of her, so close, yet so far away… Aderyn could almost not bear it. When they turned their faces towards each other, not even an inch apart, looking into each other's eyes, oh, god those blur eyes, Aderyn blushed, turned away and stood up. As she started to walk away from there, Merida spoke up. ¨

"Aderyn… what's wrong?"

She stopped, but was silent. Not turning around, not saying a word. Not until she felt Merida hug her from behind.

"I…I'm sorry, Merida", she said, silently, almost a whisper.

"For what?"

"I'm not sure… I just… feel a bit… strange… that's all…"

After a while Merida let go and suggested that they should return to the castle, so they did.

Aderyn laid awake in her bed all that night. What on earth was she supposed to do?

**NOTE: Hello, sorry I haven't been writing anything in a while now. I've been having a rough couple of weeks, lots to do and little time over. If you would leave suggestions for things that could happen… that would be very helpful. For example… I don't know when I should let them have their first kiss… So if you could help me with that I will be most grateful. You can also leave other suggestions if you want. I also take requests for other stories if anyone is interested…**


	7. Chapter 7

Aderyn followed Merida in through the gates, trying to look somewhere else than at her behind, though it was really hard 'cause she liked her behind. Oh, god, what was she doing? She couldn't continue to do this, right? This was wrong! Though she didn't want it to be… Besides, Merida would never want her too… love her too… And sometimes she even wished she was a boy! Maybe she would be able to woo Merida then, but she was a girl. Not a boy. A girl. And it would never work.

"Are you alright?"

Aderyn's thoughts were interrupted by Merida's voice.

"W-what?"

"You okay?"

"A-aye, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a bit.."

"'A bit' what?"

"I don't know…"

"It's nothing… seriously, I'm fine."

"Good."

Merida smiled at Aderyn, who couldn't help but to smile back.

"Good…"

XxXxXxX

Though Merida didn't quite believe Aderyn when she said she was fine, she nodded and continued to walk when she suddenly noticed she had stopped.

"It's getting kind of late…" Merida said and walked up the stairs, followed by Aderyn, before she turned around to face the other. "Maybe we should… go to sleep?"

"Aye, maybe…" Aderyn said as an answer and nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

"Aye…"

XxXxXxX

Aderyn sighed and looked into Merida's eyes. Those heavenly blue eyes…

"I guess… Goodnight, then…" she said and bit her lower lip, before averting her eyes.

"Goodnight."

The one with the shorter raven hair looked up at the redhead again, then after gathering her strength, she put one of her hands behind the others neck, leaning forward and pressing her own lips gently against hers. In a moment of panic she remained there, before pulling away, blushing in who knows what feeling, before running down the stairs again, and out, leaving Merida there, speechless and alone.

**NOTE: Okay… first kiss… yaay! I haven't been writing for like so long now.. Sorry! I really am. I've been so busy. I felt like I needed something to happen, so here you go. Not long… but something. I'm gonna try to write some more this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aderyn had just the slightest feeling that she might have ruined her and Merida's friendship forever.

"Why?" she asked herself over and over. "Why..?"

How was she supposed to explain it to her later? Was she supposed to confess her undying love? She wasn't even sure she would ever be able to do that.

XxXxXxX

When Merida was woken up by her mother the morning after, she felt that she hadn't slept that well. She was also very hungry, but when she went down to breakfast, she noticed that Aderyn was nowhere to be seen. But Merida had her breakfast anyway, without Aderyn. Soon her redhead realized that she had been thinking about that kiss all the time. Even though she tried to shake it off, the thought was still there. What had Aderyn actually meant?

XxXxXxX

Aderyn did her best to avoid Merida that day. She wasn't ready to face her yet. She didn't know what to tell her. She felt like she was just being silly, but she couldn't help it. Her thoughts were interrupted by giggles. Not from her… from the three little redheaded boys standing in a row behind her, but as soon as she opened her mouth to ask them what the hell they were doing, they ran off somewhere. Aderyn sighed and shook her head.

XxXxXxX

"Mother?" Merida approached her mother, whom turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Merida?"

"Have you seen Aderyn?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." When Merida sighed and buried her face in her hands Queen Elinor added: "Is something wrong?"

"No! No. I just.. Haven't seen her today and I really need to talk to her."

"What about?"

"Just something that happened last night.."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, mother." Merida was getting a bit annoyed, she didn't know why.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me."

They stood quietly for a while.

"Mother… If, hypothetically, another woman kissed you, what would you do?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity!" Merida answered, a bit nervously, before running off to continue her search for Aderyn.

**NOTE: Hi! Sorry! I meant to update this long ago, but I didn't have the time. Sorry. Another short chapter I'm afraid, but I will try to write some more in a couple of hours.**


End file.
